Yes
by chibiasterphoenix456
Summary: Prequel to No. Chazz asks Aster out, and she says yes. Adrian is out to seperate them, but can he? Story continues in No, and soon to come, IDK!
1. Chapter 1

Yes

Estrella: Prequel to No.

Tsu: Enjoy.

Estrella: I own only the plot.

Chapter 1

Yes. A simple word with three letters. He looked at her. Dare he ask her? Alexis had finally made it clear she would NEVER go out with him, but will she?

"Uh... hey, Aster..." wow, real smooth. He frowned, but hid it when she turned her ocean blue eyes on him.

"Yeah?" Her voice was like silk. He smiled. What could go wrong?

"Will you go out with me?" He asked. Aster blinked owlishly, a blush crossing her face as he handed her a flower.

"I... yes. I'd love to go out with you Chazz. Say, sevenish?" Chazz nodded, unaware of the angry eyes watching him. Adrian Gecko watched the whole thing.

"Damn you Princeton. Aster will be mine, even if I have to force her from you," he said to himself. Ever since he saw her, he knew he wanted her body. The moment he heard her voice, he wanted her to scream his name. He wanted to feel that beautiful silver hair, and to gaze into those sapphire eyes of hers. But with Princeton in the way, things might just get ugly...

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes

Estrella: I own only the plot and OCs. This is mostly a text chat between Jaden and Aster.

Chapter 2

Aster entered the Slifer red cafeteria with a smile. Jaden caught the look and ran up to her. She poked her side and grinned."Someone's inlove!" She said. Aster slapped her hand away, "so? Who is it?!" Aster looked at her for a moment."You've been hanging around Atticus for too long..."she said shaking her head. Jaden pouted and crossed her arms. Aster left before she could ask who she was inlove with again. She didn't get far when her phone vibrated.

Jaden: Who is it?

Aster rolled her eyes, but replied anyways.

Aster: Not saying. =P

Jaden: Meany! XP

Aster: Just guess damn it!

Jaden: Okay... is it Zane?

Aster: No. Try again.

Jaden:Is it someone I know?

Aster: Yeah.

Jaden: A guy?

Aster: Well duh!

Jaden: Is he short?

Aster: No.

Jaden: Does he hate me.

Aster: Sure, I think...

Jaden: OMFR! I know who it is!

Aster: Oh do you now?

Jaden: It's CHAZZ! =D

Aster: O.o Damn. Took you long enough...

Jaden: So, when did it happen?What did he say 2 u?

Aster:He just asked me out, and I said yes.

Jaden: I wish u both good luck! =3

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes

Estrella: I own only the plot and OCs. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Chazz looked very dreamy during gym class. Alexis walked over and tapped his shoulder. He ignored her. Wow, that's a first... Alexis waved a hand over his eyes. Not even a blink-blink- never mind, there it is.

"Uh... Chazz? Are you okay?" Of course, Chazz had only one thing, or should I say person, on his mind.

"No Aster, I'm perfectly fine." He said using a dreamy tone. Alexis was pissed. She was on his mind? Damn it Chazz! She wasn't that semi-albino chick!

"I'm not Aster! I'm Alexis!"

SLAP!

Chazz snapped out of his daydream. Alexis glared at him.

"What was that for?!" Chazz snapped.

"One. For day dreaming. Two. Calling me Aster!" She snapped back. To be honest, she liked the attention he gave her, but now... damn it! She should be happy for them! Not jealous of Aster! Chazz didn't notice her mental battle.

"Sorry, but after asking you agazillion times, I decided to ask someone else. Funny thing is, I think I love her..." Alexis looked at him. She smiled. She didn't needto be jealous. As long as they're happy, right? She looked at Chazz who had returned to Lala land. She sighed and looked at her PDA. She got a message from Jaden.

Jaden: Can u believe aster and chazz got 2gether?

Alexis: I just found out... and I think I'm jealous...

Jaden: Lol!

Alexis: Not funny!

She snapped her phone close. She had nothing to worry about. Or did she?

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Yes

Estrella: You know already, I own the plot and any OCs that appear.

Chapter 4

Adrian watched on as Chazz walked up to Aster's yacht. He wrenched his hands as if trying to choke him.

"Fuck you Princeton," he muttered continuing the stopped when Aster came out. She had cargo pants on and a dark blue tanktop. She smiled as Chazz looked her over. Adrian fumed and followed them. Their date was just a simple stroll on the beach and a nice picnic. Jaden had told Chazz of a nice spot they could use. He was glad je found it and remembered. Adrian growled the moment they sat on the blanket. Chazz wrapped an arm around Aster's waist as a meteor shower began. This just made the night more special. Aster cuddled up to him, and started making random chuckled but joined her. Hey, why not do it? Adrian stepped back...

SNAP!

Fuck you nature! He stepped on a twig the moment they began to take off their clothes for a late night dip. Aster screamed loudly and turned around with a blush. Chazz looked around, and saw a guilty looking Adrian sneaking away.

"GECKO!" He smirked and ran up to the couple. He shoved Chazz into the water and grabbed Aster. He tossed her over his shoulders. She kicked him, hard. But he didn't drop her, as much as he wanted to.

"If you want her back, you'll have to come get her!" He yelled. Being evil rocked. (Tsu: He's a horrible example to evil!)

"Damn it Gecko!" Chazz got out of the water and he pulled on his jeans running as he zipped them up. He looked around and spotted something familiar. A bracelet. It was silver with blue topazes and diamonds. His mother gave it to him so he could give to that special someone. And now, Gecko had her.

.. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes

Estrella: Wow. Last chapter was weird.

Aster: YOU LET HIM KIDNAP ME?!

Adrian: What, you don't love me anymore?

Aster: I NEVER DID YOU ASSHOLE!*runs away with Adrian chasing him.*

Tsu: She owns the plot, but no Gx.

Chapter 5

Adrian reached his destination quickly... the abandoned dorm. Aster kicked his spine again, and he nit his lips to keep from swearing. He set Aster down on a chair and began to tie her hands behind her.

"Adrian! Let me go!" He blindfolded the girl. She struggled against the ropes that binded her to the chair. Adrian smirked as he leaned over and stole a kiss from the scared girl. Aster couldn't see s thing, and the kiss scsred her senseless. Adrian smirked as he noticed her discomfort. Screw Chazz, he got what he wanted...

WITH CHAZZ!

Chazz growled as he slammed his fist on his friends/rivals/allies doors. They all opened revealing annoyed teens. Jaden, however, was smiling.

"So? How'd it go? And where's Aster?" She asked. Chazz growled again.

"Fucking Gecko..." Jesse heard him and gave him a look, "he took her and all I found was this." He showed off the bracelet. He looked depressed. Alexis looked at him. He seemed so hurt, not on her hands! She put a hand over his shoulder. He looked at her, and she sighed.

"We'll find her, I promise..." she said. He smiled at her. Alexis looked at the others, "okay guys think. Where would you go, if you kidnapped someone on this island, in order to avoid suspicion?" They thought about it for a while. Atticus called Zane and asked him to keep an eye out on the mainland.

"Maybe the abandoned dorm?" Syrus suggested. Why didn't they think of that!

"Let's go then! I need to save the love of my life from Gecko!" Chazz said as he ran off. The others were hot on his heels.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Yes

Estrella: You know, I never thought I'd write a whole story in like two days...

Tsu: She owns the plot. Enjoy

Chapter 6

Adrian was a field day with Aster. He never knew she'd taste like cinnamon...

"Are you sure she's here?"A voice asked.

"She has to be! She just has to!" Another replied. Well, fuck him to hell. They fond out! How? Oh wait, forget that. That was a stupid thing to ask. Chazz probably told them. Damn it! How the hell was he supposed to make Phoenix his of they got in his way. Aster bit his hand, and he let out a scream.

"Who else heard that scream?" A voice asked. No answer, but by the sounds of feet running down the hall, yeah they all heard it.

"Chazz!" Aster yelled.

"Aster! Don't worry my angel! We're coming!" Chazz yelled.

TEN MINUTES LATER!

BLAM!

Chazz kicked the door down, like he did the to other ones... he looked around and saw Adrian. The others arrived as glared at him as he chuckled. He stepped aside, revealing Aster, tied to the chair, unconcious. Chazz had one look at her before he saw red. He lunged forwards, and reached out to strangle Adrian.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He said, pulling out a small riffle. He pointed it to Aster's temple, "you still want her? Well, of I can't have a piece of that, then neither can you! Say goodb- ACKH!" Everyone wondered what happened. One minute, Adrian had a gun aimed at Aster, the next, he's being held by... ALEXIS?!

"Listen to me Adrian, I will never forgive you for hurting my friends! Now leave before I decide to break your neck!" She snapped. Adrian left quickly muttering how it wasn't over, and that Chazz better keep his eyes open. Alexis ignkred him and turned to Chazz. He untied Aster, who after all the chaos was asleep. Chazz looked at her, and sighed in relief when her eyes opened to reveal those beautiful ocean blue orbs he had fallen for.

"Aster, do you love me?" He asked. Aster smiled and said only one thing, "Yes..."


End file.
